The present invention relates to a lottery game apparatus that includes a lottery section that implements a lottery using a game medium.
A token game machine has been known that includes a lottery mechanism by which a ball discharged when a token has entered a chucker is moved to a lottery section through a predetermined moving path (see JP-A-2004-113566, for example).
The above token game machine is configured so that the ball discharged when a token has entered a chucker is moved to a single lottery section, and the player cannot select a desired lottery section by operating an operation section.